Unconditional: You Always Believed
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: Inuyasha overhears Kagome singing another song, and begins to wonder where he stands in her life. Sequel to The Promise.


Hey, dudes and dudettes. Here's the sequel to The Promise. By the way, In This Moment's third album is called A Star-Crossed Wasteland. I think. Google could be lying to me. Anyways, onwards with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song Unconditional: You Always Believed. They respectively belong to Rumiko Takahashi and In This Moment.

* * *

The gang was once again on the road in search of the jewel shards. So far, they had merely run across a few puny demons that were swiftly taken care of by a simple flick of Inuyasha's wrist. The only real problem was Miroku's groping problem. He, for some reason, was worse today than usual. The poor delusional fellow even was so bold as to let his wandering hand venture to Kagome's bottom. We all know that didn't go over too well with the half demon.

Finally, the sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to set up camp for the night. Kagome and Sango busied themselves with preparing dinner while Miroku wandered off into the forest in search of suitable firewood, Shippo in tow. Inuyasha decided he'd let everyone else do the work and gave himself some relaxing time.

Soon, Miroku sauntered back to camp without firewood. Sango quirked her brow, "Where's the firewood?" Miroku merely flashed a smile as he sat down to meditate. Kagome peered into the trees, a worried look flickered across her features. Sango noticed this and voiced her worries.

"Where's Shippo? I thought he went with Miroku?" No sooner than those words had left her mouth, Shippo popped into view. And wouldn't you know it; his arms were laden with firewood! The poor kitsune grunted as he heaved the small logs into camp. Sango and Kagome immediately rushed over to help him.

After everything was settled, Sango marched right up to Miroku and bopped him on the head with one of the logs that Kagome hadn't used to make the fire. "Ouch, Sango! What was that for?" Miroku rubbed his sore head as he glanced up at said brunette.

"How could you let poor Shippo carry all of the firewood by himself?" All she received was a sheepish smile and a shrug from her male companion. "Dishonorable monk," she mumbled to herself.

At this moment, Inuyasha made his presence known by jumping from the tree branch and landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Keh," he scoffed. "The brat needs to learn how to survive on his own. He also needs to be stronger. Luggin' around some puny logs ain't nothin'." A few minutes of arguing and a couple sits later, Kagome had finished dinner.

The gang ate, chatted for a bit, and then prepared for bed. Kagome rummaged through her bag and pulled out her iPod along with her bathing supplies. She motioned Sango and the two ran through the forest to find the hot springs Inuyasha had mentioned earlier.

Once there, the two women stripped down and slowly slid down into the warm depths of the pool. They sat there for awhile, basking in the glow of the room and watching the steam rise from the water. Sango sighed in bliss.

Just then, Kagome reached for her iPod and sidled over to Sango's side. Knowing what her friend was up to, Sango grabbed the left ear plug Kagome offered and pushed it to her ear. A few moments later, a song graced her hearing.

_I think back on the years we shared  
All the times you stood be me  
All the pain you wiped away  
All the things you ever said  
I think back how you carried me  
And you never once have doubted me  
And you were my  
My hero through it all_

Kagome began to sing along, and Sango couldn't help but be entranced by her voice. How she wished she could sing like Kagome! Maybe she could teach her sometime…

_I thank you for the moments of your life  
And never giving up on me_

And you held me through it all  
And you never let me fall  
And you let me fly away  
And you always believed

As the song continued, neither girl noticed the presence that had entered the forest next to the spring. A pair of violet eyes peered at the girls with a spark of longing. Out of no where, another pair of eyes, these ones amber, popped up next to the violet ones.

_I think back how you overcame  
All the times you could have slipped  
The way you fought the winds of change  
All the times your wings were clipped  
You taught me how to reach the stars  
You taught me how to heal my scars  
And you were my  
My hero through it all_

Just as Inuyasha was about to bop Miroku on the head for spying on the women, Kagome's voice entered his delicate doggie ears. They twitched forward. He looked to his right and noticed Miroku was also hypnotized.

_I thank you for the moments of your life  
And never giving up on me_

_And you held me through it all  
And you never let me fall  
And you let me fly away  
And you always believed in me_

As soon as the song ended, Sango took the headphone out of her ear and beamed at Kagome, who was wrapping up the iPod and setting it by her clothes. "You have such a beautiful voice, Kagome," Sango complimented her friend, who had a small blush splayed across her cheeks.

Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement, even though the girls couldn't see them. They listened to the girls' chatter for a few minutes until they heard something that literally perked Inuyasha's ears.

"So Kagome, who's your hero?" Sango asked as she ran her nimble fingers through her long tresses. Kagome figured Sango had asked such a question considering the lyrics of the song they had just listened to.

"You should know the answer, Sango," Kagome said with a small smile. Sango giggled as she watched the young miko trace gentle designs in the water's surface, causing small ripples to appear. "And I know who yours is, Sango. It's Miroku, am I right?"

Kagome smirked when Sango's face turned crimson. "W-whatever are you t-talking about, Kagome?" Sango stuttered. Kagome only laughed. Sango then set her facial features into a slight scowl.

"Well yours is Inuyasha," she stated in a smug tone. Kagome's laughter abruptly stopped. "So?"

Their talk continued and went on to random topics, but the boys' had already tuned out. They made their way back to the campsite, both in their world. The same thing was on their minds: _"I'm her hero?"_

Not much later after the boys had made it back to camp, the girls arrived_. _Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and his eyes glazed over by her beauty. He couldn't help but stare. Miroku seemed to be having the same problem except with Sango.

Sango and Miroku both lay down by the fire and began their ascent into dreamland. Kagome started to unroll her sleeping bag and placed a snoring Shippo inside. Just as she was about to crawl in, Inuyasha grabbed her arm. She looked up and noticed his golden eyes were glowing with…was that love she saw. No, it couldn't be. Not unless he thought she was Kikyo again. The thought saddened her.

Inuyasha noticed this, and gave her one of his rare smiles. He then gently tugged on her arm and led her away from the others.

"Where are we going?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha only continued forward. They didn't stop walking until they were in a simple clearing. Inuyasha then let go of Kagome's arm and turned around to face her.

"Kagome," he began. "I was wondering, do you trust me?" Kagome only looked shocked by this question. "Of course I trust you!" Inuyasha nodded his head at her statement.

Kagome stared at her hanyou companion, a look of wonderment adorned her features. Inuyasha broke the silence. "Kagome, what am I to you?"

"Inuyasha, you're my best friend, my savior, my confidant, my…hero," she looked down at her feet. Inuyasha smiled and brought her chin up with his finger. Amber met with blue gray eyes. Inuyasha then wrapped Kagome in his arms.

"You've no idea what that means to me, Kagome," he whispered into her raven tresses. Kagome hesitantly returned his embrace, and breathed in his masculine scent. She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. Together they enjoyed the beauty that nature had to offer, and the sounds of one another's breathing.

"_One day, Kagome. One day you will know exactly what you mean to me."_

* * *

Hahahaha! You thought I was going to get them together. :) I'm feeling ornery so you will have to wait for the next one. The sequel's sequel lol. I'm so evil. :D Please review. AND LOOK UP THE DAMN SONG.

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


End file.
